RAIN DANCE
by foofoocuddleypoops
Summary: i would write:i suck at writing summaries but i don't and plus thats so unoriginal.this is going to be a series of short scenes between Harry and Luna all through Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts.see that wasn't soooooo bad
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I'm super new, please tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I own a million clothes, purses, shoes, and stuffed animals, but I do not own Harry Potter or Luna Lovegood , although she is my favorite character.**

**  
**

"Luna?!" questioned Harry, "What are you doing?"

The famous, or other wise infamous, Harry Potter was a not-so-short, and not-to-tall sort of boy with pale skin, shocking green eyes, and jet black hair that often hid his most important and unique feature, a scar shaped as a lightning bolt. How he got the scar is a sad tale, widely known through out all of the Wizarding World but that is another story.

Though Harry was an unusual boy he went to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry as most kids did and was on his way to 6th year Potions class with professor Snape.(which made him walk extra slow.) Harry was not really paying attention to where he was going since he by now knew his way to all his class by heart, and was instead looking toward the floor reflecting, as he often did, on the events that had happened the year before when he had thought that his god father, Sirius Black, was being tortured by Lord Voldemort at the Ministery of Magic. That was when he had gotten himself and his friends almost killed; the night when he_ had_ gotten Sirius, his only connection to his parents and the only one who truly felt like family member to him, killed. All because he had failed to learn or even try to learn Oclumency.

Suddenly Harry was pulled from his thoughts as he started to realize that several girls and even some boys were laughing. Harry looked up thinking his gaze would be matched with the stare of every one in the hall, but instead they all looked ahead. Down the hall a group of people were gathered around the window. Harry thought that maybe something was happening outside but as he got closer he saw Luna dancing in a weird sort of way. The only way Harry could describe the dance was that it was a Loony Lovegood dance.

"Luna?!" questioned Harry, "What are you doing?"

Luna turned around a small gentle sort of smile on her face, her eyes as dreamy as ever, and yet at the same time determined looking as she looked at Harry and the rest of the crowd as if noticing their exsistance for the first time. Luna had stopped dancing and the crowd was slowly moving away from the scene to their classes which made Harry feel a bit at ease.

"Its not raining." Said Luna simply, as if that explained her dance in some way.

"I noticed," replied Harry, "and, Luna, its not going to rain till fall time. So if you want it to rain you're going to have to wait a month or so.

"I know that," she returned, "but I was doing a Native American Rain Dance, silly."

Harry smirked, _of course, who doesn't know that that's how you make it rain._

"Luna Lovegood, you have to be the most …er…," Harry searched for a right word for her.

"The Looniest girl you've ever met?" Luna Lovegood asked, with a huge grin.

"Yeah, I was going more for the most …… _interesting _girl I've every met," Replied Harry with a small laugh, "that's it, interesting."

Luna giggled and Harry realized that even her laugh was dreamy.

"Well, I suppose it didn't," she said, "so I guess I should get going to class before I'm late."

"Me too…..I mean …me get to my class not yours" stumbled Harry feeling like all his word were coming out.

Luna smiled her dreamy, said 'bye Harry', and turned around and walked down the hall away from Harry. He stood their staring at her till she was out of eye sight and when she was Harry felt something small and wet land on his cheek. He turned toward the open window and almost burst out laughing, because he realized that it was raining.

Drip, Drop, Drip.

**HAPPY DANCE (DOODLEY DOO LA LAA LAAAAA)  
**


	2. I dreamt a dreamy dream

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter because if I did Ginny would die and wouldn't marry Harry, truthfully I don't hate her I just really, to an extreme point, dislike her.

Any who, . . . . this is _** I DREAMPT A DREAMY DREAM**_by a person you've never met before, that's me, and probably never will meet (that is, unless I've already met you of course) p.s. as you can see I didn't exactly get even 6 hours of sleep.

"Luna!?" questioned Harry. "What is all of this?"

Luna had a large journal open in front of her on her lap, with pens, pencils, paints, paint brushes, and other odds and ends that you'd most likely be able to find in a great and spacious craft box. They were scattered around her as she sat on the small knoll near lake of the castle. Harry looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing or drawing. Luna had a pencil in hand an was lightly sketching out a picture of a girl, who appeared to be Luna, laying, or rather, sleeping on a large bed surrounded by little lights that glittered. The picture was so well drawn that even though it was not yet colored, Harry could tell that the small lights were shining and that the girl had distinct features that belonged to Luna.

"Wow Luna," whispered Harry in aw, "that's amazing. I mean, I had no idea you could draw like that. . . .Wow!"

"Thank you, Harry." She said without looking up from her work.

There was a small moment of silence in which Luna seemed to speculate weather the sketch was good enough. After erasing several scratch marks, she appeared to be satisfied; she turned her body slightly so she could look at Harry with her big misty grey eyes.

"It's my dream." She stated simply. Harry raised an eyebrow in a confused sort of way, not quite understanding what she meant.

"My dream journal," Luna explained, "it holds almost every dream I've ever had. You see I like to keep my dreams so I can look back at them."

Harry smirked, for it was just like Luna to keep a dream journal. He looked at the picture, which she was still painting, and sat down next to her and scooted over slightly to get a better view, as he attempted to find something to say.

"What's the weirdest dream you've ever had?" he finally asked her.

"Well a lot of them are pretty weird, but this one," she pointed to the page that she was working on, "was the one I had last night and it was definitely . . . um different."

She looked at Harry as if to say 'this is going to sound crazy' but he thought highly impossible for it to be any more "different" than her rain dance performance.

"Well, you see," Luna began as she pointed to herself at the picture, "I was sleeping and I couldn't wake up. So I walked around the castle I was in to see if any one could tell me why."

At this point she looked at Harry's extremely confused face and her face broke into a huge smile as she tried to suppress a laugh.

"I told you." Luna exclaimed. "That's why it's so weird, I was asleep, but at the same time I was asking people why I was asleep and couldn't wake up." Harry still looked like he was having a hard time understanding. "Yeah don't worry, even I don't know how I did that, but hey, it s a dream right?"

Harry nodded, as he very well knew that he too was able to do the impossible and unbelievable in his dreams as well, though he still stared at Luna with a strange look on his face as she continued.

"so I asked practically every one I knew and every one said that I was dead, but I kept arguing that I couldn't be dead because I was right there talking to them but they wouldn't believe me." Luna explained in an almost hurt voice. "So I decided to ask them how I died and they all answered the same way saying that I got the little soul freaked out of me. So then I tried to go find my soul so I could put in back in so that I could eat ice cream and cake at my birthday party. Don't ask me how my birthday, cake and ice cream got stuck in there but it just did."

Harry for a second was about to ask a question but decided to take her advise and motioned her to continue.

"I then went back to my room because peeves told me that he had seen it in the room where I was dead or asleep, I'm still not sure which. So when I got there, there were a lot of little lights that looked like Fireflies, but some how I knew that one of them was my soul so I attempted to stick every single one back in me by putting it in my mouth, but none worked. So then I thought maybe I'm just asleep and need to find away to wake myself up so I threw myself out the large window that suddenly appeared thinking that it would wake me up and if it didn't then I'd be dead any ways."

Luna had to take a second to cover her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh at the strange face Harry was making at her, because she knew that once she started laughing there was no stopping her.

She took a deep breath and continued finishing her story saying, "then when I suddenly woke up I really nearly did freak the little soul out of me because I thought I was still falling."

Harry cocked his head to the side as if to say 'you were right that was different', and Luna once again covered her mouth trying to control her breathing.

"Wow," said Harry after a moment or so, "that definitely was . . . um different."

They both looked down at the picture that Luan had finish painting and Harry smirked.

"BOOOOO!!!!!" said Ginny popping out of some where from behind them.

Both of them jumped at her sudden loud out burst, Harry completely jumping to his feet and, seeing it was Ginny, dramatically fell to the ground, lying on his back, with his eyes closed, and hand over his heart as if trying to slow it to its normal pace.

"Silly boy, what are you doing?" Ginny asked looking amused.

Harry sat up and exclaimed in a loud voice, "You scared the little soul out of me!"

He then looked at Luna and both of them burst out laughing while Ginny stared now looking confused.

**He ha ha Ginny is dumb!**


	3. Alone Together

READ ME!!!!!

I am cute, clean, and I smell good! Well I smell good NOW, but maybe it has been a week since I first wrote this story and I smell bad, or just average, but than a again I might smell good just not as good or maybe I could even smell better then when I wrote this. Never mind I thought I smelt good but I just took a big whiff of myself and I smell funny. Not bad, just funny….. Funny smelling.

Hey you. Yeah you, the one reading these words. Do I smell funny to you? ……………oh well

Guess what I wrote a story!

cowboy inside my head "well butter my butt and call me a biscuit. You wrote a story?"

ME with a southern accent "yesh and it's a pretty dern good, partner.

(Sorry everyone I am ever so slightly sleep deprived. Te He, eye twitches so little sleep)

p.s. before I forget to tell you. . . . . . What was I a saying? Something with the word disclaimer…… uhh I can't think …just want sleepzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**('.')**

**(")(")**

_**THE STORY: (seriously you guys, this is it for seriously)**_

"Luna!? What are you doing here?"

Lately Harry had found that he was greeting Luna with the same tone, a quizzical sound in voice. Which always deemed appropriate considering that there were few times, that Harry could remember, when he approached her having any clue as to what she was doing or why she was doing it. Harry supposed that the only normal thing Luna did was breath oxygen, for even when she ate she had to inspect every piece of her food to make sure no Nargles or Flagies (now and then even talking to it, and asking where it had been, and who had touched it.) To this day Harry did not have the slightest idea exactly what either of these Loony Critters, which is what Ginny called all of Luna's make believe animals and fantasies, and though the name caught on with all the other students Harry never felt comfortable saying that anything having to do with Luna considering that she thought of him as a friend. (Besides Luna amused him more than she weirded him out.) Sleeping was definitely not normal either for Luna Lovegood, Harry new this for a fact after listening to a couple of the dreams she had had. Luna in short was just not normal.

Though Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were good company to Harry, he often liked to walk alone with only his thoughts trailing along behind him as he wandered around the grounds of Hogwarts School. Especially to the far right side of the castle where no one seemed to go even close to, which seemed odd considering one of the strangest and most beautiful gardens Harry had ever seen grew there surrounding a pond. (He never told any one about it though because e greedily wanted to keep it to himself). As Harry came down towards it he could see the small white bench the sat near the pond under a small tree from which small crystal blue and gold stars hung from its branches. In fact most of the trees had little shards of glass, or pottery hanging while the small bushes seemed to have a charm on them that made them glitter and sparkle. The flowers were all exotic and out of this world and yet still amazingly beautiful. The flowers were placed in thick line so that they curved in swirls around the trees and bushes, starting out wide and getting thinner at the ends of the shape. There was no real way to describe this gorgeous scene; it was so unique and impossible to do justice.

Harry walked down the path that was lined by the sides with colorful class bottles, which Harry knew, from his usual sneaking out at nigh, held little fire fly like lights. He approached the weeping willow that had leaves that hung to the ground so that from the outside you couldn't really see the trunk. Harry loved to walk inside it because even though no one came near the garden it made him feel even more hidden. Plus on the inside there were different shaped crystallized rocks that created rainbows all over inside the willow leaves went e sun peeked through the small cracks of the branches and hit them with their light. As he got closer to the weeping willow he heard a small humming and when he spread apart the leaves he was surprised to find, none other than Luna Lovegood sitting among the tiny rainbows.

"Hello Harry." She said, after jumping a little at the sudden appearance of Harry, with a slightly surprised yet still dreamy look upon her face, she sat up and walked out of the leaves of the willow to Harry. "You freaked the soul out of me."

"Luna!? What are you doing here?" Harry questioned still trying to stifle a few laughs. He had no idea that any one else came to this magnificent garden, and until now, thought that he was the only one who knew about it.

"This is my garden." Luna stated but not in 'ha ha its mine not yours' type of way. It was in her usual dreamy far of tone of voice. "Well, actually its Amelia Willhearts, I just revived it."

"Who?" Harry asked, is head slightly cocked to on side like a little child who was confused.

"Me," Luna said, "I helped it all grow ba-"

"No," Harry chuckled, "I was asking who Emily Millheart, or who ever, was…or still is."

"Oh, you mean Amelia Willheart." Luna pronounced the name clear and slow as to correct him, as she shook her long silver white blond hair out of her face, which made Harry realize for the first time how much he liked her hair and how it seemed to flow in a unique curly wave. "She lived along time ago," Luna suddenly interrupted Harry's thoughts, "way before Professor McGonagall or any of the other teachers, but Professor Sproutsaid that she was the best Herbology student to come to Hogwarts and se loved anything having to do with plants. So, with permission from the school, she grew this garden, but like I said that was a long time ago. So most of it was dead by the time I happened to stumble upon it, and with help from Professor SproutI fixed it up and grew the plants all back to the beautiful plants they are now."

Luna paused and looked around at the sparkling bushes the branches of trees, from which different types of shards hung, slightly swaying back in forth in the slight breeze. "I added a few spells, those pieces of china and glass, and a few other things around here that weren't there before."

I love to come here," Harry began, "when ever I need to think or just. . . ." He faltered for a moment, "Just need to get away from it all, even sometimes away from my own thoughts."

Harry, who two moments before ad been over joyed to be in this enchanted garden, suddenly felt sick to is stomach. Like he hadn't eaten all week and was so week he could fall over, even though he had eaten lunch a mere two hours earlier.

"Its your God Father. . .," Harry turns his head to look strait in to Luna's misty eyes almost as if he wasn't sure what she had just said. Her face had a mixture of sadness and understanding written on it as she continued to look at a group of baby ducklings fallow their mother across the small pond. "And Dumbledore too." Luna finished.

Harry usually hated it when people would bring any of his lost loved one s up, and could never understand _**why**_ they thought that he would like to talk about their deaths. But Luna. … . . Harry still did not understand why, her bringing it up, never bothered him. It wasn't just the fact that she too had lost a family member because even when Neville brought up the subject Harry felt like running away. Perhaps the reason for _**that**_ was the fact that Neville would, just like every one else, say the same thing. 'I understand'', or 'its o.k. to feel sad ', even in Harry's opinion the worst one being 'it's alright'.

Harry despised all of these replies because one, none of them really understood _**exactly **_what he was feeling, even Neville and Luna who both had at least one family member. Two, 'it ok to be sad ' or 'its normal to cry' were even more pathetic things for tem to say to Harry because he thought it overly obvious that they only said those things in the first place because Harry was already sad or crying. Having them explain how normal it was to be sad would have been just a useful if they had explained, instead, how normal it was for him to have black air or green eyes. As for being 'alright'……Harry new that having his parents, his God father, and a man he had thought of as a sort of grandfather _**all **_die was not alright and would not magically one day become alright.

That's why he didn't mind Luna bringing them up; she wouldn't say such meaningless things, but might instead……

"Eat ice cream" Luna interrupted Harry's thoughts, he looked at her confused. 'Eat ice cream' might have just been about the most out of the blue thing she could have said. Harry had expected her to say something different but not 'eat ice cream', but that just proved that he could always expect Luna Lovegood to say the unexpected.

She giggled at Harry's quizzical face and rolled her eyes, but more at herself than at Harry.

"when ever I feel really sad and life's not going the way I want, I eat ice cream and watch a few good movies," Luna smiled a wide grin, that showed Harry how perfectly strait and white her teeth were, and let out a giggle as if laughing at herself, "once I gain ten pounds I go on a diet and exercise a lot until I've lost twenty pounds. Only than do I feel like I'm back on top of my world."

Harry smiled broadly and couldn't help bet laugh at how cute Luna was, but he highly doubted that ice cream would help. As if reading his mind, which was a freaky talent she seemed to have a real knack for, she gave him a half sympathetic, half apologetic look and said:

"I highly doubt tat it will make thing right again, or make them a whole ton better, but I think it would help a little." She looked right into his eyes hopefully and continued, "It could be fun, you know, if you and I just ate our favorite ice cream and watched a nice little movie …ooooooh, and we could even get Chinese food that is if you like Chinese food."

Surprisingly that actually sounded fun to Harry, but…. "Luna? How would we get any of those things especially movies?"

"I have a TV here in this garden and a stash of my favorite movies; they're all in the shed at the back way of here." Luna explained

"But Hermione said that electronics and stuff like that don't work here on Hogwart's grounds."

"I used a spell, with Professor McGonagall's help, so I can watch them."

Harry was shocked, "What!?" he exclaimed, "Professor McGonagall helped you, she knows?"

"Well yeah, but don't tell anyone, she would rather have it stay a secrete." She looked around the garden. "that's why I usually watch alone, but if you want to, you can pick a movie and watch with me."

"And I wouldn't be disturbing you would I?" Harry asked.

"Like I said earlier, I'd much rather be alone together." Her lips curled into a honey and milk sweet smile as she said this.

Harry grinned back and that settled it. "Well then, what movies do you have?"

**Just to let you know, the 'h' key isn't working so well so dome words might be missing that letter and say 'is' instead of 'his'**

**If you have time read and review the luna poems I wrote here on fanfiction just go to my profile and click on 'luna lovegood does as she should.'**

**T T F N**

**TA TA FOR NOW**


	4. just forget it

**Lalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalalalalalalalalalal………………… ….I feel a writers block coming on …………..…….jlhjkkhjkhkjhkhjkhkhkhkhkj hkhkjkkkk n n n n n n n n n kkkbk k k k k k k kk kk k k k jhjkjhk iohbklfd k;sdisojlikdkkklsn dlcncds dsajlfkjldjlfjlsjl djslkjflkskd ksldksdkksksk dudududdududu**

**Well now that I done with that I suppose I can continue on with the story, no I don't own Luna, no I don't own Harry, no I am not one of the best writer in the world a.k.a. J.K. Rowling. I'm just some girl, with some name, who lives in some state, on some street, in some house, typing on some computer with writers block. **

**Has any one seen pride and prejudice? Or read the book?**

**Any ways story time (I started this one differently):**

Luna never had much trouble standing out. Spotting her in Hogwart's crowded hallways was just as easy as spotting a dancing giant. If her blond white hair, pale skin, and naturally red lips didn't catch your eye then it wouldn't be long before she started singing, dancing, or doing something else completely random. Even though perhaps he only saw her just about as often as he saw any of his other school mates, it seemed to him that she was every where. Even his girlfriend, Ginny, would complain that she had walked by him in the hall and Harry, unintentionally, had over looked her. Yet when ever he walked out of class he could always depend on seeing Luna somewhere nearby.

"Why was she always there?" Harry had asked himself this question only about a million times. "Oh drat, now not only am I seeing her constantly but I'm thinking about her too. Even when she's not here she won't leave me alone."

"And which potion will heal Tuberculosis…..Potter?" Snape's voice interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Huh?" Harry asked not sure what the question was.

"Perhaps, Potter, if you spent time in class listening instead of daydreaming you wouldn't be failing school." Snape sneered. "That'll be 50 points from Gryffindor for the second time this week thanks to Mr. Potter, and his short attention span."

The Slytherins laughed for a minute or two before Snape returned to the lesson. Harry never learned which potion cured Tuberculosis because, besides Snapes "advise", he never could stop thinking about Luna. Even when he tried to stop thinking about her he couldn't because he was thinking about not thinking about her.

"Surprise, surprise" thought Harry, for as he walked out of the dark dungeon there was Luna lovegood, humming a soft tune to herself. Harry watched her gracefully glide through the crowd of students until he couldn't see her.

"Harry you o.k.?" Ron asked as he snapped his fingers in Harry's ears.

"You seem a little distracted." Hermione put in.

"I'm…..," Harry stuttered, "just a little tired ….that's all."

He didn't sound convincing but they took it anyways and walked on to there next class with Harry fallowing close behind.

The truth was that Luna has become one of Harry's best friends; in fact he spent a lot of time with her. They watched movies sometimes, most of which were "chick flicks" that Harry would never admit to have seen to any of his other friends. You'd think that the "boy who lived" would be more of an action movie type, but Harry really didn't mind movies like "Pride and Prejudice" and "Lake House". Luna also had a few horror movies, not the "blood and gore" horror but more of the "no matter how many times you tell yourself it's just a movie you stay up for all hours of the night anyways" type horror movies. Musicals. Oh boy, did Luna have a collection a musicals. She had "phantom of the opera", "Les Miserable", "Hairspray", "singing in the rain", "Annie get you're gun", "my fair lady", "hello dolly", you name Luna had it.

Movie Friday had become a sort of tradition between Harry and Luna, and, although he wasn't sure why, Harry never really admitted to any of his other friends where he was really going. His latest excuse was that he had detention with professor Snape on Friday night. It wasn't that he was ashamed of being Luna's friend but more that he wanted to keep her for himself. He had gotten to know the-still weird-but fun and understanding Luna that even Ginny hadn't truly met. They all still thought of her as a ditsy weirdo, and quit frankly, Harry didn't want them to get to know the real Luna. He never admitted the real reason for this to even himself, but the truth was that he was afraid that they'd start spending time together and Luna and Harry wouldn't get time for just them like they did now.

"Hello Harry," Said a dreamy voice from behind him, "are you okay?"

Harry turned to see Luna with her head slightly cocked to the side and a half sort of smile of her face. She seemed to be trying to read his face.

"I'm fine," Harry said, "just great."

Luna's smirk grew into a full smile showing her beautiful white teeth. Harry felt a slight ping in his heart when he saw that smile and couldn't help but smile as well.

"Good," She replied, "you had me worried there, you looked kind of down."

Luna then turned and walked slowly away. "I see ya later, Harry." She said as she turned the corner, looking back and waving for a quick second before she disappeared behind it.

'Oh right,' Harry thought, 'today is Friday.' Suddenly he couldn't help bet feel real happy.

"Oh Harry!" Harry turned around to see Ginny running towards him. "I have a favor to ask of you." Ginny was Harry's girlfriend but lately she had been extra clingy and needy. She never seemed to run out of favors for him to do, which was confusing because when ever he tried to help her any other time she got mad saying she could do it herself. Especially when he tried to open the door for her, 'I can open the door myself' she'd huff, but Harry didn't open the door because he thought she couldn't do herself. Harry wished sometimes that he could explain to her how only did it because he wanted to. If Harry hadn't cared two straws about her then he wouldn't have even thought about holding it for her. When you think about it, the queens and kings always had doors open for them, not because they were incapable of doing it themselves, but because people respected them.

"What is it you need?" Harry asked politely as Ginny hugged him.

"Tonight I have to study for my potions test and I want you to help me." She said sweetly.

Harry instantly thought of Luna. "Well actually Ginny," Harry said, "I'm a little busy tonight….." Ginny instantly pulled away.

"What?" She pouted. "What could be more important than helping me your_girlfriend?"_

"Well…..," Harry began, but Ginny quickly interrupted him.

"Harry please." She made a fake little puppy dog face. He still hesitated trying to think. "Harry," She said a little exasperated, "why can't you help me?"

Well Harry didn't want to admit his reason for hesitating so……… "Well," Harry said finally, "I guess I can try to help but Hermione would probably be a lot better of a study companion."

"Oh thank you Harry." She said and then quickly kissed him on the lips and ran off down the hall. Harry let out a long sigh and walked through the thinning crowed to hi last class before lunch. He wondered how he'd tell Luna, he was sure she would take it well but still part of him hated to tell her.

"Luna?" Harry questioned hesitantly as he sat across from her at Gryffindor table for Lunch. Luna looked up from her food to stare right into his eyes, which made Harry freeze and take a large gulp from his goblet.

"Yes Harry?" Luna asked still looking at Harry with her large glossy grey eyes.

"Never mind." Harry said looking away to stare at the food on his plate instead. He just couldn't tell her, not really in fear of hurting her feelings, but more because he didn't want to admit that he couldn't go. He had been looking forward to watching "Hello Dolly" with Luna. 'Maybe' thought Harry 'maybe I could help Ginny quickly and then go watch the movie.'

That night Harry couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to the clock every ten seconds especially as it got later and later in the evening.

"Harry!" Ginny said for the millionth time. "If you're more interested in that clock than me then why don't you just go spend time with it instead?" Harry looked back at Ginny, it was already pretty late.

"Ginny we've been here for hours and you still haven't showed me what you need to study." Harry began but Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"I don't really need to study, I just wanted to spent time with you," she said, "that's all, but if there's something or_someone _more important then by all means leave."

Harry got up and raced out with Ginny calling after him about how she had only been joking. He was skipping steps as he went down the front steps of the schools when Luna came insight, walking from the dark grounds. She looked up and saw them and both of them stopped walking, just starring at each other in an awkward silence.

She looked down for a moment and looked back up with a small sad smile saying "Sorry, the movies over. I had to watch it without you."

"Luna look I didn't mean to keep you waiting…." Harry was cut off be Luna.

"It's okay Harry." She said quickly as she moved past him back into the castle.

"Nice going Harry," Harry said to himself, "you really know how to mess something up."

_**Like? then review**_

_**Hate? then review**_

_**Just review**_

_**Thank you**_


End file.
